Porcelain Doll
by BoreMeToTears
Summary: Request fic for SecretDime. Rated M for a reason, guys. WARNING: Anal, yaoi, BUTT SEX. Don't like? That's too damn bad.  Ichigo has been having problems with... dreams lately. And none of this gets any better when Renji finds out.


**A/N: Hey there! This was a request from SecretDime for a ByakuyaXIchigo fic. She actually came up with most of the plot too, so the only thing I can really take credit for are the details and the words in between! Hope you enjoy~ (^3^)  
>_<strong>

Ichigo gasped as the gorgeous man above him slammed into his quivering body once again, striking his sweet spot. He writhed, clutching the cold sheets as unfathomable amounts of pleasure coursed through his veins.

"Ahn…" Ichigo groaned, twisting beneath the older man. "F…faster, please! Ah!" The man above him said nothing in return, just groaned lowly and latched his teeth onto Ichigo's neck. Ichigo screwed his eyes shut; trying not to scream out in the otherworldly pleasure this man was bringing him. He felt him speed up; ramming his cock even further into his abused body. Surely he was going to explode, with pain, pleasure, heat… Ichigo did scream, letting it echo off the dim walls as this man slammed into him one final time before Ichigo came, clutching at the man's back; screaming his name…

"B… Byakuya…!"  
>_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_<p>

Ichigo woke up shaking, covered in sweat. He grasped the sheets under him just to make sure he was really here. Did he just have a wet dream about Byakuya?

Again?

Ichigo leaned his head back, letting his bangs fall out of his eyes. He let out a long breath, cursing himself. He had to admit that the stoic captain _seriously_ turned him on, but this… This was getting out of hand.

What was it about Byakuya? The perfect raven hair. The piercing eyes. The way the man chilled Ichigo to the bone.

Ichigo looked down to his boxers and groaned, placing his palms on his sticky forehead. He _seriously_ needed a shower.

As he rose from the soiled bed sheets, he looked up towards his door.

_Shit!_  
>O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O<p>

Renji raced through the long hallways darting his head back and forth.

Where the fuck was Byakuya?

He swore, one minute that man was doing calligraphy in his office, and the next minute he was gone.

"Captain Kuchiki!" Renji called down the corridor hearing it echo off the long wooden hall. He growled, scraping his sandal on the floor, leaving a dim scuff mark.

"Byakuya!"

Renji's head shot up as he heard someone call his captain's name out from down the hall. Was that coming from Ichigo's room? Could Byakuya be in there? He didn't see why not…

He raced down the hallway, dodging shinigami, ushering hushed apologies as he rushed to get to the younger teen's room.

"Hey, Ichigo-" Renji said, flinging the door open, not bothering to knock. He froze in mid-stride, seeing something he _certainly_ didn't… expect. He stood there, stunned, as the color in his face slowly drained away.

"Nn, please, Byakuya!" Ichigo moaned, bucking slightly into midair. Renji watched in shock as the substitute shinigami writhed on his bed, clutching the sheets with pale fingers. Renji stood, petrified for a moment before it registered: Ichigo was dead asleep.

The orange haired teen moaned loudly again and writhed until, finally, with a final scream of Byakuya's name, Ichigo seemed to be waking up.

Now, Renji wanted to run. All his instincts were telling him '_Get the fuck out of there._' He wanted to run and hide like a little kid. Pretend this never happened. But something kept his feet glued there.

He saw Ichigo slowly wake and rub his eyes, sitting up in the now soiled bed. He let out a tired groan when his eyes met his crotch, making him realize the… um… _sticky_ situation he was in. He cursed loudly and looked up. Their eyes met.

_Oh shit._

"_Renji?_" Ichigo shrieked, futilely yanking the bedclothes up to cover his dripping boxers. His face burned a bright red like the vibrant strawberries in summer he was named after. "Bastard! Get the fuck in here! And close the door, numbskull!" Ichigo groaned, covering his face with his palms.

"Ichigo-" Renji began to start before being cut off.

"How much of that did you see?" Ichigo demanded, moving his hands off of his flushed cheeks.

"Er… enough." Renji replied truthfully, shifting his gaze.

Ichigo sat up further now, staring directly into Renji's eyes. "You realize that if you tell _anyone_ about this, you're as good as dead." he snarled. Renji thought it was a bit off that the one sitting in bed after having a wet dream should be the one to make orders.

He could go get his camera...

"Yeah. Sure, Ichigo. I won't tell _anyone_." Renji sneered, a grin tugging at his features. Ichigo's scowl only deepened.

"You _swear_."

"Pinky promise~" Ichigo tried hard not to slap him. Renji was really such a dumbass.

"Now, get the fuck out. You should know better than to enter without knocking." Ichigo said, crossing his arms.

"And you should know better than to have inappropriate fantasies of my captain." Renji smirked widely, one hand resting on his hip.

Ichigo groaned again, his face finding a familiar spot in his palms.

He could play this off innocently. Renji liked to think he had the upper hand, right? Let's beg a little bit for him… see how that makes him feel.

"_Please, _Renji. I… I don't know what's wrong with me… I think I need to see a doctor or something. But you _cannot_ say _anything._ It…" Ichigo looked away, his face tuning sad. "It would _ruin_ me."

"Alright, man." Renji agreed, putting his hands up in surrender. "But don't blame me if it gets out. You were _pretty fucking loud._" The red head's face broke in to a shit-eating grin. Ichigo screamed in defeat and disbelief.

"Just get the fuck _out_!" He shrieked, throwing a pillow at the other man. Renji cackled; closing the door just before the pillow hit it with a dull '_thump'_.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Byakuya let out an annoyed sigh as his obnoxious lieutenant _again_ left him to chatter excitedly to someone else. Why did he let him take him drinking again? The bar was obnoxious, loud, overcrowded, and Byakuya felt increasingly out of place. Plus, his drink was empty. Fucking empty.

He groaned as his now extremely drunk subordinate stumbled back over to his seat at the bar.

"Pfff, Captain Kuchikiiii! Why are you so _dull_, man~?" The red haired- and red faced- man giggled and hiccupped, slumping into the stool next to his captain.

"Renji-" Byakuya began, but was rudely cut off by the drunken man beside him.

"Duuude, your drink is empty, too!" He snorted, as if amused by his own thoughts.

Byakuya let out a long breath, trying to calm himself down and remind himself that Renji was just _extremely _intoxicated. "Abarai… I think we should leave now," He said, noticing how the younger man was now struggling to stand.

"Wh…n…No way, man! I'm having, like," Hiccup. "Sooooo much fun!" He yelled over the noise, slamming his drink down on the table for effect.

Byakuya knitted his brow in annoyance. Why couldn't he just fucking _listen_? "Abarai, please-"

"Shh shh shh shh shh! Noooo. Listen. You," Renji cut him off, pausing to catch his balance "are like _waaay _too uptight." He sneered. "You need to get _laid_, man." Renji slurred, leaning closer to his captain. Byakuya, on the other hand, bristled up like an electrocuted cat.

"_Excuse me_? I do _not_. We are _leavi-_"

"Yes, you doooo! You know that super cute orange haired substitute shinigami? Kurosaki Ichigo?" Byakuya's head whirled back around at the mention of that name. He knew him… and he also knew that he was _definitely_ attractive. "Ohmigod, he is _sooo_ hot for you. Like, this morning, I walked in on him right as he was having a little dream ab-" Renji's face drained like a bath cork yanked from a tub. "Oooh, fuuuuck." He said, swaying a little. "I was _sooo_ not supposed to say that."

Byakuya felt his face growing red as well. He turned away from his lieutenant to try and hide the evident color spreading across his cheeks. A dream… Did he mean _that _type of dream? What was he implying? Abarai was still pretty drunk… he could try and get some more information out of him. Byakuya decided to lay low and play dumb.

"Abarai… I don't think I understand. What do you mean, 'a _dream_'?" he asked, false cluelessness in his voice. Renji just snorted again and crossed his arms, swirling his drink a little, almost spilling it.

"Uh uh. There is _no way_ I'm telling you. Ichigo'll kick my ass." He said defiantly.

Damn it. It wasn't working. There had to be another way…

"Abarai, don't think for a minute that _I'll _hesitate to kick your ass. Tell me."

Renji put down his drink and turned away, his fiery cheeks paling.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! Why does this always happen to _me_?" He mused aloud, taking another big swig of alcohol. "Okay, I'll tell you. But you _cannot _tell Ichigo that I did."

Byakuya grinned inwardly. Now he would finally know…

Did Ichigo feel the same way that he did?

"Well, uh, I was looking for you, right?" Renji began, shaking a little. "So I heard Ichigo say your name and, well, I followed his voice, 'cause I thought you might be talking to him." He looked down, his face almost the same shade of that of his hair. This was obviously embarrassing for him. "So, I walk into his room and he's, like, moaning your name, right? And then I figure out he's sleeping and he's still on his bed… and then he woke up and saw me… Oh shit, you _cannot_ tell him I told you about his wet dream, okay?" He slumped forward, his face buried in his arms on the table.

Byakuya just sat incredibly still, hoping that the color threatening to overflow his face wasn't noticeable in the dim bar setting. "O… okay. I won't tell." He stammered slightly and cursed under his breath. Renji suddenly jerked his face off the table, suddenly angry.

"You bet your _ass_ you won't. What made you so god damn interested anyways? It's not really your business wheth-" Renji's face suddenly brightened in realization. "Waaaait. You're totally hot for him too, aren't you?" When Byakuya's face reddened even further, he knew that his hunch was correct. "Ohmigod, you are."

"N… No! I'm no-!"

"Don't even _try_ to lie." Renji sneered, cutting him off. "You totally are. Your face totally gives it away. Byakuya, why-"

"Captain Kuchiki."

"Captain Kuchiki, why didn't you tell me? Oh god, I am sooo telling Ichigo."

Byakuya shot out of his chair at this point, getting frantic.

"No you will not…! I…"

Renji cackled with even more fervor, slamming his fists down on the counter. This was just too funny. Everything was so funny! Maybe he had drunken just a bit too much…

"Oh yeeeees I am!" And with that, he ran drunkenly out of the bar, missing the door at first, drink still in hand, a secret burning on his lips. This burning sensation… He just needed to… _tell _someone. And he knew exactly who to tell. _Tonight._

Byakuya began to follow, darting his head out of the door, but the intoxicated lieutenant was nowhere to be seen. Damn it! Why couldn't he bring Senbonzakura to the god damned bar? Stupid rules. Fuck rules! If he wanted to get piss-ass drunk and reap a few heads, he was gonna mother fucking do it!

_Alright, Byakuya. This is enough. Calm yourself. _He had to remind himself to steady his emotions as he felt his temperamental streak from his youth coming back. Maybe it was the alcohol. Alcohol… that sounded good right now. He calmly walked back into the bar, ignoring curious pairs of eyes.

Renji wouldn't even remember this by tomorrow, right? Right. That was exactly right.

"Yes, a drink, please. That would be nice. Actually… make that two."

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"Ahn… Byakuya, please," Ichigo groaned as Byakuya shoved him against the wall, sliding his tongue into his mouth gently, caressing his sides. In return, Ichigo slid his arms around the taller man's neck, tugging at his hair. When the stoic man slid his hands under Ichigo's shirt, pulling and pinching at his nipples, it drove him absolutely insane. "Hah… B…Byakuya!" He clung desperately at the other man's back pulling him in to capture his mouth, licking, tasting, sucking, everywhere.

_Hey, Ichigo._

He felt Byakuya fumble with the button on his pants, long fingers deftly undoing them before yanking them down completely.

_Hey, Ichigo!_

Ichigo gasped as the cold air hit his member, feeling it spring free from its confines. It wasn't cold for long as Byakuya bent down and began to blow warm air on his cock. Ichigo shuddered sensually, taking ribbons of raven hair in between his knuckles.

_Hey, Ichigo!_

"WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK IS IT?" He screamed angrily, shooting up in bed, glaring viciously at the moron in his doorway.

He winced and reached a hand up to cover his nose as the intense reek of alcohol hit him. Renji?

"Hey, hey, Ichigo. Y…you'll _never_ b-" Hiccup. "believe what _I _found out~"

Really? And just when his dream was getting good, too. Leave it to Renji the moron to come storming through his door, raving drunk.

Ichigo sighed, cradling his face in his hands once more.

"_What, _Renji?" The words were muffled by Ichigo's clammy palms rubbing his face back to life.

"Sooo, I got really drunk, right?"

Obviously.

"Aaaand I sort of kind of told Byakuya about your little…" his eyes scanned Ichigo's body momentarily. "_problem."_

Now, it was Ichigo's turn to be shocked.

"You did _what_?" He practically shrieked, kicking one leg out of bed, getting ready to kick Renji's ass out of Soul Society.

"Wait wait wait. It aaaall works out though, 'cause guess what?" Renji questioned, staggering slightly.  
>Ichigo sighed again, thinking Renji much resembled an overexcited toddler when drunk.<p>

"_What_, Renji?" he asked tiredly, preparing for the worst. What could Byakuya have done? Freaked out? Run away? Told him to never show his face again?

"He tooootally has it for you too,"

Now, Ichigo was a bit taken aback. H…He felt the same way? No, it couldn't be.

"Are you sure, Renji? You seem pretty… drunk." There was no way to put that lightly.

"Ooooh, yeah. You could see it in his face and everything. He has it baaad. And I am not drunk!" He exclaimed, the force of his words sending him rocking. He caught himself from tumbling, placing a shaky hand on Ichigo's dresser. "Well, not _that_ drunk." He admitted sheepishly, face painting a dull crimson.

Was he really telling the truth? Could it really all be real? Just like that? He didn't even want to think about the pain he would feel if he woke up right now. But this wasn't a dream. It was cruel, hard reality.

Ichigo placed a shaky hand over his chest, as if he had to hold his heart there, just to make sure that it didn't jump out and plop onto the floor right there and then. What should he do? Confront Byakuya? But what if Renji was just lying, for some sick, twisted reason? Plus, he didn't want to seem hasty… But he couldn't just _wait_ for Byakuya. He had to know. And soon.

Ichigo cleared his throat uncomfortably, not sure how to respond to his new information.

"T…thanks, Renji. But it's late… you should be getting to bed." He then remembered Renji's… _unstable_ condition. "Do you need any help getting back?"

Renji snorted, throwing his head back. "Pshh, naww, Ichigo. I'll be toootally fine!" He smiled, stumbling towards the door. "Well, goodnight for no…-"

And he was out. Completely unconscious. Ichigo sighed languidly; why did this always happen to him? Of course, Renji. Sure, choose _now_ to fucking pass out on the floor, drunk. Please, go ahead.

He leaned down until orange wisps of hair were touching Renji's forehead. Then-

"Oi! Renji! Wake the fuck up!" He yelled, practically feeling the words bounce off of the red-head's forehead. When that didn't work, he knew that it was time to bring out the guns. With a mighty 'SMACK!' Ichigo's hand connected with Renji's face leaving a small welt in its wake. Renji woke up with a jolt, his hand flashing up to cradle his cheek.

"Gyah! What the fuck, Ichigo? Ouch…" he mumbled, sitting up on Ichigo's floor, rubbing the side of his face with a pout.

"Don't pass out on my floor. Now, get up. I'm walking you to the 6th Squad's barracks." Ichigo stated plainly, brushing off his pajamas before throwing on a robe.

"_Tch_… Thanks, Ichigo." He mumbled before pulling himself up from the floor.

"Don't mention it. Now let's go; it's only getting colder."

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Byakuya paced his room for the seemingly millionth time, running long, cool fingers through ebony hair.

Where was Renji? He should be here by now, he had left before Byakuya, and the captain had even stayed to drink a bit. Was he hurt? He should really go look for him. But something nagged him at the back of his mind.

What if he had gone to Ichigo's?

He gave up his tedious pace with a groan, untwining his fingers with his hair, sitting cross-legged in the middle of his room. His room… He had been here for so long. Then he noticed it. A droplet. Ever so small, running down his cheek. Was he crying? He wiped it away furiously, scolding himself. He couldn't cry. But he just couldn't do this anymore. No… What was he thinking?

After so long; keeping the emotions pent up inside him; locked up like circus animals in cages. Cages rusted with age. And after so long, they were creaking open.

No. He needed to stop. He pushed himself off the floor, brushing off his haori. He needed to look for Renji. And he needed to find Ichigo. Now.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Ichigo grunted, as Renji continued to use him as a crutch, clambering their way to the 6th Squad's barracks.

"Hn… Thanks, Ichigo." Renji muttered, trying not to empty his stomach contents onto the poor man. "I," Hiccup. "Really hope you know I'm not kidding with this Byakuya thing. I wouldn't fuck with you like that, man. It's not funny, toying with someone's emotions like that. And it sure as hell sucks ass when someone doesn't love you back." He said wistfully, staring off into the distance.

Renji was almost slightly poetic in his post-drunken stupor. "Yeah, I know. Thanks, Renji. And it's really true, what you said. Where do you get that stuff, anyways?" Ichigo replied, turning his head to face the lieutenant's. And that's when he realized Renji's feet had stopped moving. Ichigo groaned as he pulled the now asleep man onto his back, piggy-back style, to the Squad barracks.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~OO~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Ichigo grunted, throwing the sleeping man down onto his bed, without much ceremony. He was dead tired; it was extremely late. And hey, Renji's not light. He slumped down on the foot of the snoozing red-head's bed, running his fingers through sweat matted hair.

"_Tch_…"

He really should go home. He got up from the bed, wincing when it creaked loudly.

"Kurosaki Ichigo…"

And there it was. That perfect voice, rounded by beautiful, perfect lips, speaking his name. He whirled around, not quite sure what to do with his body that now seemed far too strange and fidgety to actually be his.

"Uhm… Bya-Captain Kuchiki…! I-I'm really sorry for being here so late, and I really hope I didn't wake you, but, um, Renji came to my room, you see-"

So that was it. Renji really _did_ go to see Ichigo. Byakuya cursed internally, this could get difficult.

"Shh, Kurosaki. I know the whole story." His eyes drifted to the floor.

"Oh. Then, I'll be on my way. Please sleep well, Captain Kuchiki. Sorry for disturbing you." And with a nod, Ichigo began to walk away.

"Wait…" Byakuya said softly, and immediately cursed, mentally ripping out all of his hairs, one by one. Wait? Why the fuck should he have said _wait_? He sighed, running his fingers together. Well, he supposed he had to know one way or the other. Sooner or later.  
>Now or never.<br>He cleared his throat, speaking up, hoping that his lieutenant didn't wake up in consequence. "Ichigo, I want to talk to you about something Renji said to me, and about something he _may_ have said to you."

Oh fuck.

So here it came. The ugly part.

"Captain Kuchiki, if you're talking about what I _think_ you're talking about, please forget it." Ichigo said dimly, eyes scraping the floorboards.

Byakuya stiffened. What? Had Ichigo changed his mind about him?

"Kurosaki…"

"Please. He was never supposed to find out. No one was. Especially not _you_. And… I know it's a problem, and I know I wouldn't even have a _chance_ with someone like you, so please. It's really tough, you know, to think about someone constantly, when you know in your heart that you'll _never have them_. It's all fucked up, you know? So please… Maybe if you forget…" He dragged his eyes to stare into the ones across from him. "I can forget, too. Because right now, it just hurts too damn bad."

And with those words, tears threatening to spill over strained eyes, he ran out of the room.

"Wait… Shit, Kurosaki…" Byakuya murmured, frozen. He had to find Ichigo.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Ichigo didn't even make it to the bed. He collapsed to the floor, in a heap of sobs. He was exhausted mentally and physically. What the fuck had he just done? There went his chance with Byakuya: gone. Like a wilted flower, he sobbed on the ground, his face swollen from rubbing and sniffing.

"Kurosaki Ichigo…" There it was again. The perfectness, the beauty… Why couldn't it just leave him alone?

"_Sniff. _ P-Please go away," he blubbered, choking on sharp tears, very similar to the searing pain he felt in his heart as he turned to look at the man. Such a beautiful man… But, like sticky fingers on shop windows, he was only something pretty to look at. He could never have him.

"_Listen_ to me, Kurosaki. I want to know what Renji told you about me- about my feelings." He kneeled by the weeping boy, wincing as his scarf brushed the ground.

"Ha. He told me… he told me some _bullshit _about how you thought about me, too. That you wanted me. Why are you making me do this? Can't you see I-"

"Because it's true."

Time froze for a moment as realization cocooned them both. Byakuya sighed. This poor man. Could he really have been so oblivious?

"W…What?"

"It's true. Everything he said." Byakuya ran his fingers through his hair. Now. Not never. Never could wait. This had to be done _now_. "I _do_ think about you Kurosaki. Almost constantly, in fact. And… God, Kurosaki, I want you. You have to believe that. So please, don't think it's foolish to wish for me, your love is not unrequited. And please don't cry anymore, Kurosaki." He reached his hands out to cup Ichigo's blushing face. "_Smile_." He bent down, noses touching, and placed the lightest of all kisses onto Ichigo's lips. And smile, he did. He couldn't help but cry out with joy as more tears fell across his face, and he pulled Byakuya into a much deeper, love infused kiss. And for the next hour they sat, kissing, touching, pouring out emotions until finally, kiss swollen and exhausted, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Neither of them had even taken off their shoes.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Ichigo found his back pressed against a wall as a certain captain captured his lips again, pressing his tongue against Ichigo's teeth.

"Ahn, Byakuya…" Ichigo groaned, tugging at the fabric of the older man's haori. Byakuya smirked, understanding, and slumped the robe off of his shoulders letting it fall to his waist, held by the knot of his belt, exposing his torso. Ichigo continued kissing the taller man, running his hands across the pale skin, while sliding off his own robe. Everything was the way Ichigo had dreamt it would be. His smell, his taste… He was perfect. And he was Ichigo's. Ichigo's nails bit into the soft skin of his lover as he felt Byakuya's curios hand gently begin to rub his member to life. He shuddered, almost falling as the unsuspected waves of raw pleasure electrified his nerves. He moaned, rubbing against Byakuya.

"B-Byakuya. Let's go to bed." He pleaded, pushing against the other man as they walked the seemingly agonizing 20 feet to Byakuya's bed, all the while a tangle of feverish limbs and lips. They collapsed onto the bed, never slowing in pace as Ichigo practically ripped the rest of the captain's clothes off before throwing them to the ground. He groaned as he took in the sight of the older man. He was like a porcelain doll, so beautiful and stunning, with pale skin and ruby lips. And yet you must be so careful with the doll, for it is so fragile. Byakuya was that doll, the one behind sticky fingers pressed against windows. And now he was Ichigo's. Ichigo kicked off the rest of his robes, adding them to the growing pile on the floor, before kissing Byakuya again, slowly, feeling everything. He let out a grunt as their positions were suddenly flipped, Byakuya straddling the smaller man, before leaning down to play with Ichigo's nipples, flicking a tongue over them, before clamping down like a leech. Ichigo bit his lip as throaghty gasps threatened to escape him. And Byakuya went still lower, tracing his tongue across his stomach, carving the defined highlights and shadows of Ichigo's body. And he went lower still, cool lips pressed to Ichigo's thighs as he inched closer, closer. Fuck. Ichigo squirmed, wanting so badly for that delicious warmth to be on his- And then, without warning, the captain gave Ichigo's cock one big lick, base to tip. Ichigo stiffened, his hips giving an involuntary twitch as he cried out.

"Ah! N…No, B-Byakuya, you don't ha-have to… I- Nn!" The older man refused to listen, instead taking the tip of Ichigo's dick into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head, relishing in Ichigo's cries. His long fingers pressed into Ichigo's hip bones, leaving red dots like ladybugs as he continued his work. He reached a nice pace, fluidly moving his head up and down, tongue curling around Ichigo's straining manhood. "N-No, Byakuya, please stop. I… I want to do it now." He said touching Byakuya's face gently so that their eyes melted into each other's, and he nodded in understanding. The raven haired man held up three fingers to Ichigo's face.

"Here. Suck on these." The captain instructed, placing cool fingers lightly on Ichigo's lips. Ichigo gently took all of the fingers into his mouth, swirling them around with his tongue, smirking at the grunt he received from Byakuya. He suddenly pulled his fingers out of the red-head's mouth, deeming them prepared. Byakuya paused in his work, before leaning down close to his lover's ear, licking the shell. "This won't feel good," He murmured as he gently slid one finger into Ichigo's ass. The younger man threw his head back in response, panting silently as he nodded to tell Byakuya that he was ready for the next finger.

He never even got the chance to feel something uncomfortable as his dick was suddenly engulfed in something extremely wet and warm. He groaned loudly, screwing his eyes shut as the mixture of two fingers in his ass, as well as Byakuya's mouth around his dick became too much. Until the captain added the third finger. Ichigo screamed, eyes shooting open as he ground himself down on the fingers.

"Hah… _Please_ Byakuya, do it _now_," He pleaded, eyes rolling back into his head. And Byakuya happily complied, removing his fingers and positioning himself at Ichigo's entrance before leaning down close to his orange haired lover's ear.

"Ichigo… I love you," Byakuya whispered, thrusting into Ichigo, and letting out a low moan.

Ichigo moaned at the sudden feeling of Byakuya inside of him. So this is what it felt like. Byakuya was inside of _him_. "Hnn, Byakuya, I… I lo-lov ah! Fuck! Right there!" He screeched, squirming under the older man, fists making contact with the bedclothes, his nails scratching into anything he could get his hands on. His prostate was being assaulted now, as Byakuya continued to pound into him, warm, long fingers gripping Ichigo's hips, his breathing becoming more erratic as he neared his release. Skin slapped on skin. Desperate moans mingled, and breathing came heavy and in bursts.

"Byakuya… I-I'm gonna… Nn… I'm g-!" He gasped as Byakuya's hand snagged his dick, stroking him in long pumps, shoving him dangerously close to the edge of his release. Ichigo did cum, sperm covering Byakuya's hand and his stomach as he groaned loudly. Byakuya came only moments after, growling Ichigo's name before thrusting a final time into Ichigo before releasing. He gently pulled out, before collapsing next to Ichigo, pushing sweat soaked hair away from his face.

"Heh. I love you too, Byakuya," Ichigo said, rolling over, a grin on his face.

"I love you. You don't even know how much." Byakuya murmured, but Ichigo was asleep, his head on his lovers chest.

Fin.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

**A/N:** ONE DOES NOT SIMPLY WRITE A REQUEST FIC.  
>Alright guys, same lame excuses as before for why this took so long =^=; but I really hope you enjoy reading it. It took a while for it to feel right to me and I'm still not sure ^^ And yeah guys, my first request fic! *lame fireworks* And it was a lot harder than I thought it would be =^=. And yes, I know I still have like 2 other request fics I'm working on, but do not worry! Those will come soon. This one just got finished first. ^^<br>After those, I probably won't do any more requests for a while, because I have shit I wanna write, honestly. xD But I really hope you enjoyed this! And I hope it wasn't too bad ._.

Ending sucks, SUE ME, GUYS.

And also, you asked for smut, so you got it, miss. xD

Review, favorite, you know the routine. Thanks for reading!


End file.
